


Not A Movie Romance

by Emeraldawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Gift Fic, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn/pseuds/Emeraldawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was gone before the snowflake touched the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Movie Romance

**Author's Note:**

> This was and giftfic with the prompt - He was gone before the snowflake touched the ground. Sadly my giftee backed out :(
> 
> Thank you Killparakat for another fast beta job. I made you work so hard this Christmas

The way it happened could have sounded much like the description of one of his Aunt Petunia's romantic movies on the telly.

_Two boys, school rivals, staying over on holiday break. A quiet Christmas, with only a handful of students, allowing the two private time to develop a relationship. And they could live happy ever after._

Well, it kind of happened that way.

Any Hogwarts student knew Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were adversaries from the moment both entered Hogwarts. But Harry didn’t know if he could really call Draco that anymore. For the upper years that fought in the war, schoolyard feuds just seemed petty, and most fizzled out over time.

It wasn’t like they were friends. Most the time they didn't even talk, but they didn't ignore each other either. 

A nod as they passed in the hallway. A polite conversation if they were paired in a class. Nothing special.

It was during winter break when things changed. 

Harry chose to stay at Hogwarts for a little peace and quiet from the press and all the stress that came along with constant questions and requests for interviews. 

Draco had his own reasons for staying. Mainly, he needed a vacation from everyone speculating what the Malfoys, him included, had done in the war. 

Unlike Aunt Petunia’s movies, Draco and Harry were not put in some plot where they were tossed together under extenuating circumstances. No, it was just a unplanned meet up in the library, when Harry was looking for a book. Not only were they the only two in the room, but they were both working on the same holiday assignment. 

Sharing defence books lead to conversation, which in turn lead to learning about each other. Besides flying, Harry learned that he and Draco liked the outdoors, and fall was their favorite season. They both looked forward to when the house elves served bubble and squeak, and neither felt potions was the same without Snape stalking around the dungeon.

That evening, Draco set up a game of wizard’s chess that he had brought down to the Great Hall. He then invited Harry to play.

The days that followed developed a routine. Harry and Draco would work on assignments in the quiet, deserted library, after eating breakfast. They ate lunch together, sometimes with the other upper years that wandered in. They explored the snow covered grounds, occasionally turning the walk into a snowball fight, and the night would end with their feet in front of the fireplace and hot chocolate. 

Harry didn’t see himself stepping into a budding romance, and doubted Draco did either. It wasn’t like either had had a normal childhood and could recognize such things. Or maybe they were so comfortable around each other that it didn’t dawn on either what was really happening. According to Aunt Petunia’s movies, love was suppose to make you nervous, crazy, and foolish.

 

Christmas Eve morning greeted them with dark clouds pregnant with snow. Chilled air kept most of the students and the teachers inside, but that didn’t stop Draco and Harry from taking a walk. 

“You know, my mother and I have a Christmas Eve tradition. When the night is clear, we go out and look for the Christmas Star. She would swear the stars shined brighter on Christmas.”

Looking up at the black clouds, Harry could imagine the lights twinkling like white   
Christmas lights dotting the sky. But tonight they wouldn’t shine through. “Sounds pretty.”

“Harry, I wanted to ask you something.” 

Looking back at Draco’s face, Harry couldn’t help but give a slight twitch of a smirk at the sight. There were very few things that would prey on Draco’s mind and cause him to wear at his lip with his teeth like that. 

Draco did get eventually find the nerve ask his question. He just wasn’t traditional with how he did so. Draco took a step towards Harry and, placing a hand on either side of Harry’s face, pulled him in for a kiss.

Unlike Harry’s two previous kisses, this one said so much with that simple gesture. It told him of Draco’s developing feelings, whispering of tenderness and want. It asked for acceptance, which Harry answered back with his own soft pressure. Yes, to everything Draco was offering and more. 

But it was all quickly pulled away, with a whispered, “Shit!” from Draco. The Slytherin disappeared before the first snowflake touched the ground.

 

The next morning Harry woke to presents delivered at the foot of his bed. He had missed this last year, when they were on the run searching for horcruxes, but as Harry was opening his presents, he felt he was missing something more.

Draco.

Last night, Draco hadn’t come to dinner, nor had he shown up for a game of exploding snap or coco. Wherever Draco had holed himself up--for whatever reason--Harry knew he was going to have to dig him out. 

Harry was nearly to the point of finding a way to break into the Slytherin common room when he found Draco sitting on a bench, not too far from where he had kissed Harry last night.

“I’ve been looking for you.”

“Harry?” Draco looked shocked to see Harry standing there.

“So, you want to tell me why you kissed and ran?” 

“It shouldn’t have happened, Harry.”

“Kissing me? Are you saying you didn’t mean it?”

“Yes! I could have--did destroy our friendship!”

Harry sat next to Draco, turning so he could face him. Draco’s skin looked even paler with the snow-covered backdrop. He looked vulnerable, which was a word he would never normally use to describe Draco. It was too contrasting to the young, wonderful man Harry had found.

Reaching over, Harry entwined his fingers with Draco’s. “It would only destroy it if you were using me.”

“No, Harry, I…”

“I wanted it too, you know. I may not have known it at the time. But the kiss... You... I want it.”

“Harry?”

This time Harry was the one to answer with a kiss, pulling Draco close. Fingers slipped into pale locks as Harry drew Draco in deep, the two holding each other in the cold December air.

“Do you mean it, Harry?”

“Yes, Draco. Being with you is better than any present under the tree.”


End file.
